<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anime by maboroshishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048280">anime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi'>maboroshishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустное аниме с парой разбитых сердец.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Ойкава Тоору писал стихи и увлекался античной мифологией, возможно, это хоть как-то бы его спасло. Но он пишет только эсэмэски в три часа ночи Ивайзуми, а увлекается — исключительно — волейболом. </p>
<p>Ойкаву Тоору не спасет ничего.</p>
<p>Осознание приходит раскатами далекого грома, когда Мацукава пытается сдуть со скулы Ханамаки дурацкие огромные блестки, которыми Алиса обмазала всех, до кого дотянулась. Их в пустом классе всего четверо, и Ханамаки смеется как умалишенный, а Мацукава смотрит на него, как на самое красивое, что есть в этом мире.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми звучит тихо, почти в самое ухо:</p>
<p>— Выйди со мной на минутку.</p>
<p>Они поднимаются на ноги, и Макки, отпихивающий от себя Мацукаву, вскидывает взгляд:</p>
<p>— Вы куда это?</p>
<p>— Сейчас вернемся, — отвечает Ивайзуми, выталкивая Ойкаву из класса. — Нас ждут в учительской, я забыл.</p>
<p>— Не задерживайтесь! — летит им в спину от Мацукавы.</p>
<p>Ойкава тормозит у окна в коридоре, смотрит вопросительно. Никуда им не нужно.</p>
<p>— Ты такое палево, — вздыхает Ивайзуми, и Ойкава тушуется, утыкается взглядом в пол.</p>
<p>— Он не бросит Макки, даже ради тебя... — начинает вместе со вздохом Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>— А я не стану отбивать его.</p>
<p>— А ты не станешь отбивать его, — кивает согласно. — Бессмысленно.</p>
<p>Тяжелые, необходимые разговоры. Ойкава вскидывает потерянный взгляд, Ивайзуми держится из последних сил, но сдается — приподнимает руки, открываясь для объятий. Ойкава цепляется сильными пальцами за ткань форменной рубашки на его спине, трется носом по шее и плечу. Ивайзуми запускает руку в непослушную копну волос и массирует легонько. Как все это сложно. В классе звонко смеется Ханамаки.</p>
<p>Через пять минут Ойкава уходит обратно, а Ивайзуми безбожно врет, что ему действительно нужно в учительскую.</p>
<p>Он бьется затылком о стену рядом с окном, за которым сорвавшаяся с цепей весна — и кривит губы в улыбке. Как похожа жизнь на долбанное грустное аниме. С цветущей сакурой, с небом в проводах. С разбитыми сердцами и отражением весенних облаков в глазах. </p>
<p>У Ивайзуми в ящике под кроватью четыре скетчбука, на каждой странице которых — Тоору.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>